xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Science Director
The Science Director is one of the female Guardians of the Universe and heads the Science Branch on Oa. Unlike Sayd, the Director is bald and is emotionless. Over thousands of years, the Director secretly retapped into abilities the Guardians locked away after forming the Green Lantern Corps. The Guardians assigned her with creating an artificial intelligence who could empathize with organic life rather than destroy them like the Manhunters did. She succeeded in creating a highly sophisticated computer but it was missing the spark of life. In secret, she extracted a sliver of the entity residing in the Green Lantern Central Power Battery and used it to activate the being who would be known as Aya. The Director was impressed but soon became alarmed when the intelligence displayed too much curiosity and free will. The Director used her powers to wipe its memory and block emotions from its logic processing unit as a failsafe. Since the Interceptor needed an artificial intelligence, the Director installed Aya into the ship. When Manhunters began appearing, the Director analyzed all evidence and came to the conclusion these were isolated incidents. She also took custody of Aya and decided it was time to end her as the AI became too unpredictable. Before the scheduled dissection, Hal Jordan and Ch'p liberated Aya's datacore and switched it with another intelligence named LANOS. When LANOS identified itself, the Director assumed it was a mere ploy at self-preservation and continued with the dissection. In place of Appa Ali Apsa, the Science Director journeyed to Ysmault to take part in the start of rebuilding the Forgotten Zone. However, peace was still in a fragile state. While touring the first area to be rebuilt, the Director sighted a malfunctioning but operational Manhunter. She urged the Interceptor crew to hurry to Ysmault. She was not pleased to see Aya survived her end but put it aside to task the crew with quietly disposing of the Manhunter. Due to the absence of Prime Magistrate Zox, a peace banquet broke up early. The Director returned to the Interceptor and was horrified so see they had Zox imprisoned, gagged, and stripped of his ring. When the Anti-Monitor and Manhunters arrived, the Director revealed the origins of the Anti-Monitor. When the robots began attacking the ship, Aya prepared for an emergency ultra warp but needed four minutes. In that time, Razer was pinned down by several Manhunters. The Director forbid Aya from leaving the ship, but she left anyway and saved Razer. Without many options, the Director ordered the Interceptor to be stopped. She had Jordan accompany her outside to confront the Manhunters. She ordered them to stop but their new programming superceded obedience to the Guardians. The Director then unleashed an energy pulse and rendered them off-line. The Director then attacked the Anti-Monitor with energy blasts. However, the Anti-Monitor resisted and shot the Director with its own anti-matter blast. She teleported to Vorga with part of her face scarred. Some time later, Hal Jordan's team arrived at her Vorga facility. They updated her on the status of Aya and the Anti-Monitor. While upset by the situation, she revealed Aya's secret origins then went with the crew to a Class G Planet in the Forgotten Zone to procure enough Aurem to combat Aya. The Science Director had no intention of taking any chances and armed the warhead with enough explosives to take out half a planet. She turned on Hal Jordan and Kilowog but Aya's assault forced her to teleport away. Category:DC Universe Category:Guardians of the Universe Category:Green Lantern Corps Category:Aliens Category:Pilot Category:Driver Category:Flight Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Guardians Category:Genius Category:A Class Category:Tacticians Category:Green Lantern: The Animated Series Category:Military Category:Scientists